


Lunch plans

by GalaxySong



Series: Cracked mirror [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Kent, Johnnys not letting Kent have any fun, Kent and Jimmy are kind of cute together, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse into the every day life of Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch plans

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a kind of dark Kent was kind of fun so will be adding more to this verse I think.

Kent shivered against the cold as he walked along the docks. The warehouses a long the water were mostly empty, just the occasional homeless person or stray dog. He had bought one at a auction for quite a good price and as far as any one knew he intended to turn it into apartments, it was just being held up by some paper work. He did have every intention to renovate the place but for now it was just a useful place for when Jimmy and Johnny had some delicate business to handle. 

The building did look horribly run down from the out side but if any one tried to get in they would quickly find it was impossible, appearances could be deceiving after all. Kent tapped the code into the key pad beside the door and pulled the heavy steel door open when the lock released. 

 

He could hear music playing when he entered and was glad to feel it was a just a little bit warmer in side than it looked. He walked through the narrow corridor until he came to the large open area that was mostly empty apart from a desk that had a radio and some other bits on it and three wooden chairs. 

Two of the chairs were occupied by Jimmy and johnny, dressed identical as usual. 

Kent walked up to them and gave Johnny a cheeky kiss on top of the head before slipping onto Jimmy's lap and giving him a proper kiss. 

“Not even our own Mother can tell us a apart but he can,” Johnny told the man tied to the third chair. 

“Your freezing darling,” Jimmy told him pulling him close. 

Kent sighed enjoying the body heat from Jimmy. 

“Who's this then?” Kent asked glancing over at the man tied to the chair who was staring at them wide eyed. He was gagged and had a broken nose and quite a impressive black eye.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny roll his eyes at his innocent act. Of course he knew who the man in the chair was, he was the one that had found out he was stealing from them.

“This is Sam and he has been a very naughty boy,” Jimmy told him playing along. “Was planning on running away with our money. Now all we want to know is where the money is.”

Sam started shaking his head in denial since he couldn’t talk. Kent looked over at the desk and licked his lips when he saw all the shiny things. He reached over and ran a finger over the smooth blade of the scalpel. 

“Maybe I could ask him for you,” Kent said, sounding a little breathless.

“No way.” Johnny snapped. “Last time we let you question some one I had nightmares for a week.”

Kent pouted at him but got up of Jimmy's lap. 

“Fine but clean up after your selves. Workmen are here on Thursday to pour the new concrete floor.”

Jimmy gave him a wicked grin “That might actually come in handy once we are finished here.”

Kent bit his lip to stop him self from laughing when Sam started to shout through the gag. 

“What did you want any way? Johnny asked. 

Kent sighed, Johnny was such a grump some times. Then again some ass hole had been stealing from them, he could see why that could put some one in a bad mood. 

“Just wanted to see if Jimmy was finished yet, we could have gone for lunch but I see your still busy.”

Of course lunch was code for sex, from the disgusted look Johnny was giving him it wasn't a very code. 

“Go on then, I can finish this up my self. He will be completely useless now,” Johnny sighed,  
“There like a couple of love sick teenagers,” He said to Sam who was looking a mixture of terrified and bewildered.

“Your sure?” Jimmy asked already getting ready to leave.

“Yeah go, you can make it up to me later.” 

Kent slipped his hand into Jimmy's leather clad one and gave Johnny a wave.

“Thanks, don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Johnny just raised a eyebrow at him and picked up a hammer from the desk.

 

“So where do you want to go?” Johnny asked as they walked out of the warehouse, his voice full of amusement. 

“I was thinking we could revisit the changing rooms at Marks and Spencer’s. You could fuck me in one of those cheap, nasty suits? That is unless you really do want to actually get food?” 

Jimmy made a strangled sound that made it quite clear food was the last thing on his mind and quickened his pace. 

Kent just hoped this time Jimmy didn't rip the suite off him like last time. Even if the look on the cashiers face when he handed the shredded suit to her to ring up had been hilarious.


End file.
